This new T32 program will prepare postdoctoral trainees for collaborative research careers in two inter-related topics: thrombosis and inflammation. There is increasing evidence of a direct relationship between thrombosis and inflammation in numerous human diseases. As examples, inflammation contributes to the pathogenesis of thrombotic disorders such as stroke and coronary artery disease, while thrombosis influences disease severity in conditions associated with inflammation including sepsis, autoimmune diseases and cancer. While thrombosis and inflammation frequently coexist, to our knowledge, this will be the only T32 program in the nation with a primary focus on both processes. The Center for Translational Research on Inflammatory Diseases (CTRID) at Michael E. DeBakey VA Medical Center and the Division of Thrombosis Research at Baylor College of Medicine will sponsor this collaborative training program with rigorous research opportunities and close mentoring by faculty. The group of 17 faculty mentors includes 14 NIH-funded investigators and 6 VA Merit-funded investigators; 12 of the mentors are physician-scientists and the balance non-physician scientists. The major strengths of our program include: 1) a cohesive and highly collaborative group of successful mentors with research expertise in relevant topics for our program, including platelets, neutrophils, microvascular thrombosis, stroke, cancer, sepsis, inflammatory conditions in kidney, lung, and bone, among others; 2) a unique combined curriculum with shared didactic and clinically- oriented training for physician and non-physician trainees; and 3) it is based in a thriving research center committed to mentoring, including a weekly seminar series that consists of > 60% speakers with scientific interests aligned with the themes of this T32. In addition to training physician-scientists in biomedical research, PhD scientists will be trained in translational medicine offering a direct interaction with patients with clinical conditions related to the focus of this T32. PhD trainees will be paired with physician trainees during these clinical practicums; this collaborative aspect of the program will teach PhD postdoctoral fellows the importance and benefit of conducting research in collaboration with physician-scientists and vice-versa. The program consists of 2-3 years of research training, enriched by didactic courses, an outstanding seminar series and a vibrant scientific environment. Successful implementation of this T32 in Thrombosis and Inflammation will pave the way for new biological insights and novel ways of prevention and treatment of thrombotic-inflammatory disorders by educating future physician- and non-physician scientists for collaborative research careers in thrombosis and inflammation.